Worldvue
Worldvue '''is a cable service owned by Worldvue Limited, which is a division of CBS Corporation. It was codenamed as RBC Worldvue, but after the other partners came in, the name was changed to just Worldvue. It features 5 packages, Local, Basic, Basic+, Premium, and Premium+. Every channel is in HD if possible. History Worldvue was proposed in RBC back in 2004 as the first all-digital cable service, it was simply just called DigiCable at the time and was set to test run in 2005, but it never test ran due to the CEO of Righi Cable Services saying that they need to improve the service before it could test run. After years of improvements, a name change to Worldvue, and more partners coming in, it test ran in 2008 and was praised by customers. The service launched in 2010 and was praised by critics. In 2014, it unveiled a DVR under codename of WonderBox that would be released in 2016. The DVR was released in 2016 as the Magic DVR. Worldvue is based in Boston, MA after the Worldvue Tower was built there. It used to be based in Philadelphia. It bought friendly competitor Guardian Cable for $1.9 billion. In 2017, Righi sold its stake of Worldvue to Time Warner. In the Summer of 2017, CBS bought out Time Warner, Rainbowdash72, and Berfield/Willis stakes in the company. Packages '''TV Packages: Local Customers get their local channels only as well as Worldvue News 75. Basic Customers get basic cable channels and local channels. Basic+ Customers get the same channels as the two above and On Demand. Premium Customers get all of the 3 above as well as premium channels. Premium+ Customers get every possible channel on Worldvue except adult and PPV channels, which you have to pay for each time you view them. Internet Packages: Basic Lite Up to 768 kbps download, up to 256 kbps upload. This is perfect for basic web surfing. Basic Up to 3 Mbps download, up to 768 kbps upload. This is perfect for more frequent web surfing. Basic Plus Up to 6 Mbps download, up to 2 Mbps upload. This is perfect for occasionally watching streaming video. Preferred Up to 45 Mbps download, up to 15 Mbps upload. This is perfect for frequent streaming video and online gaming. Boost Up to 75 Mbps download, up to 20 Mbps upload. This is perfect for gamers who want to get more out of online gaming. Boost Plus Up to 100 Mbps download, up to 30 Mbps upload. This is perfect for families who heavily multitask by using the Internet on multiple computers and other devices connected to their in-home WiFi. Ultra Up to 300 Mbps download, up to 100 Mbps upload. This is perfect for a family who has a person who downloads several HD movies while another maximizes his/her online gaming experience. Gig Up to 1 Gbps download, up to 1 Gbps upload. This is the fastest internet from Worldvue, making streaming and downloading multiple 4K videos a breeze. Landline Telephone Packages Worldvue provides customers unlimited local and long-distance calling to the all of the United States (including its territories), Canada, Mexico, Equestria and the Mushroom Kingdom, though a basic plan with unlimited local calling and 500 free long-distance minutes monthly to the aforementioned countries (with long-distance calling being 5 cents a minute after that until the next billing cycle) is available. International calling to countries not mentioned above for per-minute fees that vary by country is also available. Wireless Older (pre-Q3 2017) Worldvue customers could bundle their services with Sprint's wireless service. Worldvue announced that it is launching it's own wireless provider in Q3 2017 to compete with Xfinity Mobile, so all bundled customers will be grandfathered into the Sprint-Worldvue bundle, as it will have it's own infrastructure. Home Security Worldvue now also has home security service, called ConnectHome. Mobile device users who download the Worldvue ConnectHome app from the Apple or Android app store can take control of their homes, making them "smart homes". Worldvue News 75 Worldvue News 75, a.k.a. Worldvue 75 Local News, is a cable channel available on Worldvue channel 75. It provides local news 24/7 to customers of Worldvue and is local, thus why it is on the Local package. See also * Worldvue/Channel Lineups Category:CBS Corporation Category:Worldvue Category:Cable providers Category:Cable